


LOL Phili

by geeWintG



Category: CountryHumans, countryhuman - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeWintG/pseuds/geeWintG
Summary: Repost from wattpadPhili, drowned herself in mostly work, barely has time for rest. With Independence Day near, she was forced by her brother to take a vacation in one of their islands, where leaders would often book for their breaks.Wouldn't be too much of a coincidence when she bumped into a certain person? Same independence date, the russian leader was also having his vacation in her country.How far will their bond would take them?~~Rusphil





	1. Chapter 1

_“Sick man of Asia.”_

Phili sighed. She tiredly closed her eyes and placed her arms on the desk, leaning as a sigh escaped her lips.

She looked up from the stacks of papers piled that will give anyone a major headache. She was no exception.

After that incident, now a certain country is trying to take her west seas. It doesn’t sense! The line! The part they were trying to claim. It was just absurd!

She heaved another sigh.

She wiped her faced frustratingly and buried her head in her arms.

Cold. Dark. Lonely. Was the office always this way? She was barely squinting her eyes at the documents that she was unable to realized the dark was straining her sight.

She abruptly stood up. No.

She needs to focus. Just then, a sudden wave of nausea had her gripping the desk tightly. She felt like puking.

How long was it that she had properly took some rest? She can’t remember.

After the pain subsided, she decided to walk towards the tall windows. Drawing the heavy curtains, the blinding ray of the afternoon sun assaulted her eyes. The corner of her eyes prickled with tears, as if they were burnt.

_Too much. Too much!_

She caught whiff of her faint reflection on the glass pane. Dark circles, red eyes, pale complexion.

Oh gosh. Could it get any worse?

_But it’s not like it’s the first time,_ she reasoned out to herself.

“It doesn’t hurt to get some rest, you know.”

It was so sudden that she jolted and almost toppled over the stacks. She turned her head to see Del standing with a loop-sided smile. She could also feel the hint of worry in his tone.

“If Martial sees this, he’ll flip out,” he added as he made himself comfortable on the other chair beside her desk.

“Yeah, I know but there’s so much thi—”

“But it could wait,” he cuts her off, hearing none of her reasoning.

She had been like this whenever he tried to mention or told her about taking a break. Even Martial almost stormed at her, wanting to break her neck. Good thing that _that_ war-freak has so much self-control when facing their sister.

“You know both of your older brothers could also fill in during your vacation. Just take some rest,” he intoned softly. “That’s what family is for.”

Phili stared at his brother for longer than usual, contemplating about the suggestion.

It won’t be that bad when they take over in just a short period of time. It’s just that the three siblings has a entirely different approach on dealing with things, mostly her and Martial. Del often acts as a mediator when the situation may get a little out of hand.

She sighed, again and rubbed her temples.

“Besides,” he added again, leaving no room for Phili to turn it down. “Independence Day is coming soon. You should take this opportunity. The more you rest, the more you’ll feel energized and the more productive you’ll get.”

_Independence Day._ She almost forgot.

“I already booked you a place to stay. Remember the place I used to tell you? One of our islands? It’s great place to get away from all stressful things. Other leaders are also visiting there, you know?” he wiggled his eyebrows, his grin never ceasing. “There’s a lot of babes there.”

_Del will always be Del._ She was almost tempted to roll her eyes. Flirty and annoying to the core. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you also found one. Just don’t get too carried away with the enjoyment.” He cackled.

No wonder Martial almost punched this guy in front of her about more than hundred of times. It was because his innate nature to throw those jokes.

If it was any other day, she would have been able to laugh it off, but this time, it was aggravating her nerves. Maybe another sign that she should get some rest.

“Fine,” she sighed, this time, in defeat. Her brother gave too many reasons and she couldn’t able to deny it. “I’ll take that _freaking_ vacation,” she grumbled and stared pointedly at the other. “Just don’t turned this country upside-down when I came back.”

“Don’t worry. It’s in good hands.” He gave her his loop-sided grin.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, gosh.”

Phili let out a groan as she plopped on her bed. She just finished packing up her things, mostly informal clothing and since it’s an island, it would be strange not to bring swimming suits.

She stretched her arms and stared at the ceiling blankly.

She felt excited, for once in a while she missed this feeling. She can really tell she’s looking forward to it but worried at the same time. Will it really be alright if she took a rest?

She shook her head. Saying that is like she doesn’t have trust in her brothers.

Her phone rang, ending the train of thoughts. Her brows furrowed as she picked it up.

“Yes, hello?”

_“Phili! Phili! Someone important is looking for you.”_ Manila’s voice held urgency as he spoke in a fast tone, almost as if he’s being chased.

The knot in Phili’s forehead got deeper. _Aren’t her brothers supposed to be handling it right now?_

_“They requested for you specifically.”_

_I guess my vacation won’t start until she sets foot on the island._ She thought to herself. “Connect me to them.”

The line was cut and a ring followed.

_“Hello.”_

A deep voice she knows all too well made her heart jumped.

“Ame…rica,” she lowly whispered, all of her positive energy now gone.

It’s been days since _that_ happened, she’s guessing that the American only heard about it now. An alliance with China and Russia.

She hasn’t met the leaders formally yet, but their government already took care of the case.

It’s a big risk. But all these years that have passed were like nothing. People are now looking for a change, their country _needs_ a change, she needs to make changes.

She thinks that allying with America only weakened her, made her dependent. She doesn’t want that.

How can they survive if they continue asking for help from him? And when she did, he denied her.

Drug dealers were already running rampant in her country, damaging people’s lives, collapsing the economy, ruining families. She has to do something.

But she’s weak.

So she handed that job over to her brother instead. And Martial’s plan was set in order. She can’t stop him now, when things were already doing better because of its efficiency—instilling fear on people. Even going far as to ignore human rights. Immoral, but effective.

And she hates it.

“Philippines.”

Hearing him call her full name made her heart race of trepidation. The room temperature suddenly dropped. She wiped her palms on her shorts and bit her lip as she casted her eyes downwards.

She should have asked Manila who it was before answering. He was the last person she wanted to deal with.

_“I’ve heard what happened recently.”_

__

__

_Oh gosh._ Phili silently prayed as her heart was being hammered down on her chest heard. _He’s going to get straight to the point._

__

__

_“What are you doing?”_

She was left no choice. She doesn’t even know if it’s the right decision or not. But she badly needs changes.

She was desperate. And he’s not helping her.

Normally, he shouldn’t have cared. Philippines was already independent after all.

_Just why is he so hell-bent frustrated about the alliance?_

It’s almost as if America wants to control her. But she no longer wants to be his puppet, like other countries said she was.

She was done.

“Is allying with them is that bad?” Oh no, she has done it.

Something cracked was heard from the other line.

“You know fully well how our relationship goes, Phil,” he managed to say through gritted teeth.

“It’s _your_ relationship, not mine.”

Her words sounded hard, but in reality, she’s breathing hard. A bile stuck in her throat, ready to throw up and her knees shaking. She would have collapse if she wasn’t sitting on her bed right now. 

She doesn’t want to start war with the American, it’s clear that he could wipe her out in one wave of his hand. But that would be seen as childish if he were to do that.

“We signed a diplomatic contract,” he barked. She could already imagine him seething in rage. Now, her hands are cold.

“We could talk this another time.” She glanced at the clock ticking away in the silence of the night. “It’s already midnight here.”

Silence fell. But they were still listening to their phones.

“Be ready.”

Then the phone call suddenly got called off.

It was then that Phili was able to let out a shaky breath. She didn’t even realize she was holding it for so long, the entire conversation if she wasn’t wrong.

She was scared. She was scared for her country, but it was suffering. And she can’t turn a blind eye.

Of course, it was always for her country.

She shook her head, dispelling the malicious thoughts. It would be a bummer if she kept thinking about this during her vacation.

She needs rest, and staying away from negativity should be the first and foremost.


End file.
